gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Miljet
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Shamal Luxor Ghawar Nimbus |dashtype = Lazer |inttxd = Jet |roadspawn = No |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = |modelname = miljet |handlingname = MILJET |textlabelname = MILJET |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Buckingham Miljet is a military passenger jet featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of The San Andreas Flight School Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The plane is modelled after the , with a nose area of the . The U.S. Air force livery may suggest that it is , a military version based on the Bombardier CRJ family. The Miljet is essentially a large passenger jet with similarities to the Shamal and the Luxor intended for military use, as implied by its name (Mil'''itary '''Jet), the U.S. Air Force decals and the description in Elitás Travel. The front section and the wings of the Miljet are nearly the same as the Ghawar's (possibly due to the fact that the Ghawar is also partially modeled after the Bombardier CRJ200). The Miljet is only available in a white primary color for the entirety of the vehicle and a black secondary color on the underside. The Miljet also has two windows on either side that are marked with black outlines, indicating the cut-out zone in event of emergency (8th and 9th, from front to rear). Similar to some military vehicles in the game, the Miljet features the star emblem on the engine covers. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Miljet's performance can be described as average. As expected from an aircraft of its size and weight, it takes a while for it to reach top speed. However, its two jet turbines are capable of powering it up to excellent top speeds, comparable to the Shamal. Due to its heavy weight and long wingspan, some maneuverability is sacrificed, and acceleration leaves much to be desired. The plane's durability is excellent, as it can withstand heavy amounts of gunfire before the engines fail. In general, it works just like one would expect a bigger Shamal to: Less acceleration, a lot heavier to handle and with increased resistance. This makes it a slightly inferior aircraft in terms of performance, but that can be compensated by the large passenger capacity, making it a fairly good transport in Grand Theft Auto Online. The Miljet shares its engine sound with the Jet, but it is quieter and partially mixed with the sound used in their equivalents. If going down at max speed, it sounds nearly identical to the Jet. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Upon being converted into a personal aircraft, the Miljet can be repainted with a primary color and a secondary color. However, the military decals cannot be removed. Image Gallery Miljet-GTAO-FlightSchoolTrailer.png|GTA Online players approaching the Miljet, as seen in the San Andreas Flight School Update trailer. Miljet-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Miljet on Rockstar Games Social Club. Miljet-GTAV-ElitasTravel.png| The Miljet on Elitás Travel. Miljet-GTAV-MissingDoor.jpg|Entering a Miljet without the main door. Miljet-GTAV-Screenshot.jpeg|A Miljet at a hangar in LSIA. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In one of the Flight School lessons, Engine Failure, a Miljet is used. The player has to land the Miljet at Fort Zancudo with its engines turned off, as a result of a failure. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *In the protagonists' hangar after downloading The San Andreas Flight School Update. ;Enhanced version *Can be purchased for $1,750,000 from Elitás Travel. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $1,700,000 on Elitás Travel. **In the enhanced version, it is classed as a Large vehicle when stored in a Hangar. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Miljet actually has 36 seats, but only 16 people can fit inside one. *The Miljet features a unique 'stall' warning alarm sound during the Flight School lesson. See Also *Shamal - A smaller business jet appearing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto V. *Luxor - A variation of the Shamal appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. *Ghawar - Another business jet appearing in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Vestra - Another business jet appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. *Nimbus - Another business jet appearing in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online. Navigation }} de:Miljet (V) es:MilJet pt:Miljet ru:Miljet Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:Military Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Military Vehicles Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Military Aircraft Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in San Andreas Flight School Update Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Large Aircraft